Harry Potter and the Incredibles
by Aimless Wonder
Summary: SLASH! Harry is exiled into another dimension.


Crossover: Incredibles/Harry Potter

Pairings: Jackson/Harry, Bob/Helen, OC/Violet, Dash/OC

Summary: With the war over the wizarding world has no need for a savior anymore. Betrayed by the people that he fought to protect Harry is exiled from the wizarding world via a ritual performed by the Ministry. Harry ends up in a world where wizards don't exist but instead replaced with the heroes known as the Supers.

* * *

"Harrison James Potter. The Ministry of Magic finds you guilty-"

The teen in question sat in a chair in the middle of the large circular room. Eyes stared straight ahead at nothing while the proceedings continued around him. There were wizards far elder than he was sitting around behind the podiums that surrounded him but he paid them no thought.

Out of all the things that he thought would happen to him after the war, beings arrested for the murder of several ministry officials was not one of them. Turns out that the ministry was very strict when it came to the murder of several of their own. Even if those victims happened to be followers of the Dark Lord. The so called Death Eaters. Add to that the suspicion of planning to become the next dark lord and you had yourself a recipe that would ensure you a cell in Azkaban. Well if Azkaban were still the same.

After the Dementors had fled, the island had been left abandoned, its prisoners left to rot until the ministry sent over people to secure the area. The Dementors never returned though and now it was run solely by wizards.

That left the ministry with very few options on how to deal with the last member of the Potter family. One had been to simply kill him, however they had feared that it would cause the young teen to be hidden away just like Voldermorts soul had been during the past years. Harry knew for a fact that they did not know about the Horcruxes that Tom had made and the process that went into making one.

With that option ruled out there was only one that seemed to come to light. Exile.

At first Harry had thought that he'd be exiled from the Wizarding World, not that he'd be sent to another dimension altogether.

Apparently the only ones who had the knowledge do this were the Goblins. That in itself was enough to send a shiver down anyone's spine. He hadn't been surprised when the Goblins had replied and said that they would be honoured to perform the ritual. Seems they hadn't forgotten that Harry had broken into Gringotts in order to get Helga's cup.

"Mr. Potter!"

Green eyes snapped to look at the announcer who stood in front of him. "Pardon?"

"Do you have any last words?"

Harry looked around the room once more at all the faces of the idiots that were sitting around him before turning to his head to face the announcer.

"Fuck you all."

Whatever the man had expected, it had not been that. Harry watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened in horror and he stuttered a response. The reaction from the rest of the council was expected and he watched as they yelled insults and curses at him.

He didn't even try to hide the smile as the Aurors grabbed him and took him out of the room. They led him down the corridor. 5 minutes later they reached another room this one with double doors that were far larger than the ones they had come from.

"This is it for you, Potter." The Auror, Michael whats his name sneered shoving Harry in, causing him to stumble in. He quickly managed to regain his footing and resisted the urge to sneer something back, or better yet give the older man a round house kick to the face. Instead he looked ahead and observed the room.

It was similar to the previous one in the fact that it was circular, however that was the only similarity he could see. There were no platforms or seats, just a large empty space from what he could see. There were torches along the walls but instead of the usual orange flame there were a dark blue.

"You've brought the boy."

Harry winced when he heard that voice and watched as a small figure stepped out from under the torch. White hair was pulled back over a balding green head. Crooked yellow teeth gleamed in the light provided by the torches forming a sneer.

"He's all yours Greyclaw." One of the aurors said as he held Harry by the shoulder. "Where do you want him?"

"Place him in the middle of the room." The goblin, Greyclaw said as he pointed to the center of the room where chains were attached to the floor.

After they had secured him to the chains the aurors turned to look down at the goblin. "Now what?"

"Now you leave."

The two aurors looked at each other hesitantly. "I'm not sure we can do that. You see the ministry wants to know that Potter-"

"If you do not leave you and your partner will both have your magic drained." Greyclaw sneered at the two as he said this. "In other words you'll die."

"We'll leave you to it then!"

And faster than Harry could say quidditch the two were out of the room, the doors slamming closed behind them. Not that Harry could blame them. He didn't want to know what it would be like to lose his magic.

Turning back to Greyclaw Harry almost recoiled when he saw the way the creature was looking at him. Kind of made him wonder if this was what a bug felt under one of those muggle microscopes.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. _Was he serious?_

"I'm here because people are afraid." Harry said finally after a few seconds, deciding to humor the goblin.

This time it was Greyclaws turn to raise an eyebrow. "And what have they got to be afraid off. Things they do not understand?"

"You tell me." It was the first time since he had been arrested that Harry heard himself sounding so defeated. He realized that he was tired.

When Greyclaw didn't respond Harry gave a tired sigh.

"Just get it over with." He turned his head so he wouldn't have to see the goblins face. "The sooner I'm out of here the better."

He heard a snort before Greyclaw snarled something. It took a second to realize that the goblin was speaking in gobsmack, its native tongue.

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of movement around him and his eyes widened in shock when he saw other figures move away from the wall. There small figures indicating that they were also goblins. Taking a quick look around him he counted that there were seven of them altogether including Greyclaw.

Greyclaw continued to talk to them in gobsmack and Harry watched as they all came to stand in a circle around him. All except for one and Greyclaw himself. The one who had not moved to join its brethren came to stand beside Greyclaw. Harry could not see its face due to the hood pulled over its head.

Greyclaw said something and the other came to stand right in front of Harry. There was a pause for about just a second before the figure pulled out something from its robe and Harry let out a hiss when he recognized it was a wand. However before he could do anything whoever they were slashed down in one quick motion.

_Clank_

Harry stared down at his hands in shock, then at the shackles that were lying opened on the floor. It wasn't long before they made their way up to stare at both Greyclaw and his companion. The latter of which had lowered his hood.

"GRIPHOOK!"

The goblin in question just gave what Harry guessed was the goblin version of a smile. Sharp teeth and everything. The only thing that told Harry that the expression wasn't one of hostility was the look in the smaller eyes. They held relief but most of all they held something more and he already knew what the goblin was going to say.

"I'm so-"

"You don't have to apologize."

Griphook's eyes widened before he shook his head.

"No." Harry noticed that the goblin's tiny hands were clenched into fists. "I should not have acted the way I did in the vaults. You were trying to rid the world of Voldermort and I nearly got you killed."

Harry looked at Greyclaw for help but the goblin stood beside his companion and didn't say a word.

"I hope you can forgive me." Griphook looked down after he finished and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the little bugger.

"I forgive you, Griphook." Harry smiled at the goblin who nodded in gratitude before the confusion from earlier was back. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I can explain that for you." Greyclaw stepped forward as he said this. "The goblins have recognized your efforts during the war we are forever in you debt. And today we have decided to honor that debt."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room in disbelief. "So you're going to exile me into another dimension."

"Not necessarily." At the teenagers questioning look Greyclaw continued. "I am sure that you have heard of the details of your punishment."

Harry nodded at this, still not understanding where the small creature was going with this.

"The council has asked us to exile you to another world. One that is baron." Harry nodded since he had heard this all before. "We have decided to give you a fresh start so to speak."

"Fresh start?" Harry looked at between Griphook and Greyclaw. "How?"

"By sending you to another world. One different from the one the council has asked us to." Greyclaw then stayed silent and allowed the teen time to process.

Another world?

Harry's mind was blank. He hadn't considered that when Greyclaw had said that they would be offering him a fresh start. And a fresh start it was indeed.

In a new world where no one knew him. Where he didn't have to worry about anyone chasing after him. But mostly a world where no one would know him. He wouldn't be the boy who lived anymore, but just plain Harry Potter. With this last thought Harry looked back Greyclaw.

"Let's do it."

The goblin gave a simple nod and shouted a command in gobsmack and the figures around them stepped closer until they were standing in a proper circle around Harry, Greyclaw and Griphook. Greyclaw motioned to Griphook and the goblin reached into his robes and bought out small box. From what Harry could see it was one of those ones that you got ear rings in.

He took it when Griphook held it out to him. Upon opening it he was slightly unsure what to think when he indeed saw a pair of studs. He didn't need to be a jeweler to know that they must have cost a fortune.

They looked to be made out of silver which they probably were and they both had a rectangular shape. And sitting there right smack dab in the middle of both were four jewels. It didn't take long to realize that they were similar to the Hogwarts house colors.

"Um….Thank you?"

Greyclaw snorted while Griphook just snickered, though the later came out like a wheezing cough to Harry.

"They are your belongings Potter."

Harry's eyes widened at this before looking back down at the studs, realization donning on him.

"We took the liberty of clearing out everything from your vaults and transferring them into one of studs." Griphook explained.

"And the other?" Harry asked, glad that at least he wouldn't be penniless when he arrived in his new world.

"The other contains things that we thought you might need when you get to your destination. We'll leave you to discover what they are."

"Speaking of my destination…" Harry looked at the circle around him then at the two goblins. "Where _am_ I going?"

At this Greyclaw gave another smile and Harry realized that he had never in his life seen a goblin smile so many times in one day, much less two goblins.

"The world we have chosen isn't as different from the current." Greyclaw explained before Griphook took over.

"We thought you would appreciate a world which you were familiar with though without having to deal with the Wizarding World." Harry gave a smile in gratitude before giving a nod to them both.

Greyclaw them moved away but Griphook didn't instead he reached into his robes again and brought for another box this one long and Harry let out a gasp.

Heart beating rapidly Harry stared at the box in disbelief and hope. "I-Is that-"

At the nod he got Harry looked back down at the box. "How?"

"After the Aurors confiscated it the Ministry thought it would be best that it be kept with us." Griphook spoke softly as he too looked down at the box. "After all Gringotts is known to be the safest place to keep artifacts."

The goblin held out the box and with trembling hands Harry took it from him afraid that it might break. "T-Thank you, Griphook."

"No." The goblin looked at the teen in front of him with gratitude and respect. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. For everything."

A throat clearing caused both of them to look at Greyclaw. Seeming to understand Griphook turned back to Harry.

"It is time for you to go, Mr. Potter." The goblin guided the teen so that he was standing directly in the center of the circle that the others had formed. "The spell will send you to your new home. Whatever happens do _not_ move."

Harry nodded in understanding even as he took his position and watched as Griphook took his position as part of the circle that surrounded him.

"May you find peace in your new life, Mr. Potter."

And with that the goblins began to chant. Immediately the floor began to glow and Harry looked down and saw something that he had completely missed before. There were symbols drawn on the around him and were the cause for the glow.

The light itself increased as the chanting continued. Harry watched as a barrier of light seemed to rise between the goblins and himself. It continued to rise until it passed his head before curving in above him. The walls of light around him stretched outwards and Harry realized that to anyone outside it would look like he was trapped in a sphere of light.

He could still see the goblins from behind the wall and saw that they were all holding out there small hands, palms out, towards the sphere.

The last thing he saw before everything went white was the look of determination on Griphook's face as he chanted the ritual.

**

* * *

**

So what you think? Good, bad...horrible?

This is my first story. I'm not sure if this is going to be a long story or a short one. Depends on what you want. So feel free to reveiw and give in your thoughts.


End file.
